<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton becomes School Idols by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743202">Hamilton becomes School Idols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - All Female, Characters React to Fandom, F/M, Garasu no Hanazono?, Gen, Love Live! References, Please give this a try?, School Idols (Love Live!), i promise you'll like it, more like GAYrasu no HOMOzono amirite, this is purely self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton reacts, but its not to the musical. Its to different music</p><p> </p><p>Or, Hamilton becomes Love Live no one asked for, but its only a concert</p><p> </p><p>I promise its good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr &amp; Sally Burr Reeve (1754-1797), Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens &amp; Martha Laurens Ramsay, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everyone gathered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flash of brilliant white light, sixteen people found themselves in a small room with couches ringing around a smooth black surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody said a word, a little too overwhelmed to do anything. A woman in a yellow dress noticed a piece of paper next to her. She cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a note here, maybe that will tell us what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ladies and Gentlemen,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you’re wondering where you are and whats going on right now. Basically, you’re in a place that exists outside of space and time, meaning it will be like you were never gone. All necessary amenities will be provided.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for why you’re here, well, its to watch a concert, mainly for my amusement. Rather shallow, I know, but I think you’ll enjoy it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a side note for Mr.Jefferson and Mr.Madison, you won’t be appearing for a while, but you are there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, everyone performing is a woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have a seat, and enjoy the show.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S., the clothes and tech might seem a little strange to you at first, but you’ll get used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before all hell broke loose. All at once, everyone starting talking over one another, getting progressively louder and louder until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington made use of his commander’s voice. Everyone quieted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We don’t seem to be in any active danger, so I suggest we just go along with whatever or whoever made this happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the women nodded. “I agree, but, uh, I don’t know who most of you are? Could we go around and say names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Miss uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reeve. Sarah Burr Reeve, but you can call me Sally, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be my sister. Aaron Burr Jr”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theodosia Bartow Burr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de LaFayette, but it will be much easier if you just call me Lafayette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hercules Mulligan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John Laurens”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martha Laurens Ramsay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George Washington”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martha Washington”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander Hamilton”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angelica Schuyler Church”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Margarita Schuyler, but everyone calls me Peggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maria Lewis”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas Jefferson”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James Madison”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that taken care of, everyone took a seat and the screen came to life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thrilling one way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to do English covers for the songs because a. Didn't wanna deal with formating two languages, and b. they deserve some love. It should go without saying that I own neither the original song nor the English cover. Please check out both before reading the chapters, especially the English covers. They put a lot of work into them. </p><p>Original song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHl5YM5_RJ0</p><p>Cover:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5JimJkiN40</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The stadium was dark except for the thousands of multicolored glowlights. From that, it was clear just how large this stadium was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, are all those lights people? Just how big is this place?” Peggy received no answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Large screens came to life on opposite ends of the building, showing nine silhouetted people, each in a different color, as background music played. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It switched to a woman with shoulder-length black hair and a lopsided smile with a green background and the name “Alexandra Hamilton”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s me?” Alexander said in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Eliza seemed just as bewildered. Not because her husband was in this show, but because...well, she wasn’t sure, but she still was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It then switched to an orange background and a lady with messy brown curls. “Jan Laurens” was the name.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marty grinned, nudging her brother. “Hey look, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next was “Marie du Motier”, hair in a messy bun and backdropped by a blue background.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf snorted. “At least my name isn’t that long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Erin Burr” was next, dark-skinned, close-cropped hair, and reserved smile against a purple background.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah grinned at her brother, who returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After her was “Theodosia Bartow”, box braids standing out against the white backdrop.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they going to cheer for everyone?” Martha asked. Not that she was complaining, they all deserved it if they were doing whatever it was in front of this many people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” said George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It then flipped to “Maria Lewis” eyes twinkling mischievously against the red background.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria blinked in surprise. She’d been wondering if she’d be in this, because she’d didn’t know anyone in this room, but she was still surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Peggy Schuyler” was next, yellow making her smile even brighter.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teal belonged to “Eliza Schuyler”, a gentle smile gracing her face</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Last, but certainly not least, was “Angelica Schuyler”, pink backdrop against eyes gleaming with intelligence.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Schuyler sisters~” Angelica sang softly. Her sisters chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hercules couldn’t help feeling a little jealous that he wasn’t there, but he shook his head. That didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The nine silhouettes imaged faded away, revealing their faces before switching to a logo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Patriots”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers grinned. That was a perfect name for a group made of revolutionaries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crowd cheered loudly, glowsticks waving in the air as the gentle music stopped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped as the sudden, dramatic music started and the stage lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All 9 of us, we deserve to shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they wearing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfits their other-selves were wearing consisted of a blue plaid skirt, white top with a ruffled hem, a short-sleeved blue crop jacket, white gloves, and white boots that didn’t quite reach the knee. It was the same for every girl, except for the bowties, which were all different colors. They also had mini hats pinned to their heads</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Angelica said, surprising people. “What? Can’t handle a little skin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You would prefer not to be let down, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>tell me is it truly safe for you now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good,” Laf said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feeling good won’t last if you can’t feel bad</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah raised an eyebrow. That was weirdly deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>come on try my</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia and Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>seesaw game</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women blinked in surprise before giving each other a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My feelings are ever growing, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>my tears they will continue flowing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you can not seem to make up your mind,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t like any music I’ve ever heard before,” said Marty. “But I’m actually really enjoying it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” said Theo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>decide on my happy choice</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Maria, Lafayette (Angelica, Eliza, Jan)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Barely standing, facing the world</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(keep looking up)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Don’t run away, you have to fight)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eliza gushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how much they had to practice to do this,” Angelica nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(thrilling in one way)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I believe in these prophecies</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The heat of life will rise and set your soul on fire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander couldn’t help subtly agreeing. He was compared to an unstoppable force for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All my emotions out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish to stay here, I wish to play here, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>within this world I call my own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All my emotions out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There is no one I will please, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t please everyone,” Madison said, so softly that only Thomas heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>so I choose me and all of my passion</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can tell you are content with your pride</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So give up come on show me your worst side</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never sing that well,” Laf sighed. Herc patted his hand sympathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am certain, I will reveal it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll pierce through your</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin and Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>poker face</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron gave the shy woman a reassuring smile. She accepted it gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I won’t hold back, I won’t go easy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So put up a fight and try to please me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re bound to fall so get back up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When you aim for a lucky star</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Maria, Lafayette (Angelica, Eliza, Jan)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(keep moving on)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Feeling anxious, walking this road</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(keep moving on)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our future is near</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Don’t go astray, the path is clear)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The harmonies are so good,” Theo said, echoing Eliza’s earlier statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dancing too, even if its a little weird,” agreed Sarah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(thrilling in one way)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hear my instincts calling to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The heat of life will rise and set your soul on fire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All my desires out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will defeat here, I will succeed here, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>within this world I call my own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All my desires out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There is no one I will please, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>so I’ll be dreaming selfishly, let’s go!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m burning up now,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m burning up now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But if I feel it,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Eliza, Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m not dreaming</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever wondered if something was a dream, so you pinched yourself,” John asked. He only got a nod from a few people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Barely standing, facing the world</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our future is bright</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria gasped, completely taken aback by her voice. She didn’t think she’d be very good, but apparently she was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I believe in these prophecies</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Schuylers were all kind of in love with Peggy’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The heat of life will rise and </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron grinned at his wife, who had a shocked but delighted look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>set your soul on fire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The belting Erin did had everyone blown away, Aaron most of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” Sarah said, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All my emotions out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish to stay here, I wish to play here,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>within this world I call my own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one can stop me, No one can stop me, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All my emotions out of control</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There is no one I will please, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>so I choose me and all of my passion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dreaming selfishly, let’s go!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington held back a chuckle at the crazed way the performers were dancing. Not that he could really blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My oh my I try I try I try I know my future is bright</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that was pretty awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed with Peggy</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The stadium they're performing in is US Bank Stadium, located in Minneapolis, Minnesota.</p><p>The colors mentioned for each girl is their image color.</p><p>The other songs will hopefully have more interesting reactions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Mai Tonight (My Dance Tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSLa0Lmazfg</p><p>English Cover:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf0rfr1-rfQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: Minneapolis, how are you doing tonight!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minneapolis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the city they’re in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowd cheers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Angelica: Welcome to our concert.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peggy: Thank you for having us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eliza: We’ve got a lot in store for you tonight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Theodosia: Its gonna be a wild ride.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jan: And we hope you’re as excited as we are</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Angelica: But before we continue, we just want to take a moment to thanks to some people.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Theodosia: Make some noise for Helena Mulligan, our costume designer!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” John raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once a tailor, always a tailor, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowd cheers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jan: And to everyone who made performing here possible.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maria: So, Minnesota, are you ready?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lafayette: I think they are</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowd cheers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Erin: We said, ARE YOU READY!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowd cheers even louder</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they’re really hyped, arent they?” Martha said in surprise. She didn’t know a crowd could be that excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: Let’s not waste any more time, then. Places, everyone!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy and Angelica]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy bounced her leg in anticipation. If the previous song was anything to go by, this was going to be great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alive so take this chance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To ignite all your passion deep inside</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelica and Peggy shared a smile. They sounded great together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Angelica, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every tiny spark needs time to grow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette, Maria, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though the flames are small, I feel their glow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fan that spark into a flame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette, Maria, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They will unite tonight, a</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle before out eyes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelica grinned widely. She hadn’t gotten much spotlight in the previous song, but it seemed she would in this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Erin, Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you look for clues, you’ll miss the view</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That the world is clearly showing you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Good things to those who wait</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Angelica, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Does not apply today.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Burr, take notes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron just rolled his eyes at Alexander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette, Maria, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So get up and run</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Erin, Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To where you belong</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When we join our hands together we are strong</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason we call ourselves the </span>
  <em>
    <span>United</span>
  </em>
  <span> States of America,” said Washington</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never could have won without everyone’s supports,” agreed Alexander</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alive so take this chance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room cared, at least to some degree, about their legacy. Even if they had no control who told their story, they’d all at least try to make their life mean something so someone would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To ignite all your passion deep inside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You are here so take my hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join my now as we dance and dream all night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To our goal we run</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Following the sun</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though our destinations miles away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s a little closer every day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Schuylers all exchanged a smile. This Eliza sounded amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hard work will surely cause a</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle before our eyes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like writing my way off Nevis, or any of the other things I did to bring myself up from nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you share the way you feel inside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then your heart will truly learn to shine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is shining going to be, like, a theme or something?” Marty asked, remembering the very first phrase in the first song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy, Eliza, Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No longer locked away</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Erin, Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our dreams unite today</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Run away with me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho?” Theo gave her husband a teasing smirk. He just turned red, sputtered and turned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To our destiny</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though we may not know</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where the road will go</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’ll spread our wings and take a leap of faith</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The revolution was quite the leap of faith, wasn’t it. Victory was uncertain, but we succeeded.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Washington thought, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’ll be reaching for a light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shining bright, like an ever-burning flame</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When we reach our goal tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I believe things will never be the same</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world turned upside down,” Madison murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s your destiny</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To connect with me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My heart will be my guide</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have made up my mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now that you are here, our path is clear</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When we join our hands together we are strong</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she’d had a feature in the previous song, Theodosia appreciated getting a proper showcase of her alternate selves voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Lafayette, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Woah~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas, though he wondered when he’d show up, could admire these women’s vocal talent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alive so take this chance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To ignite all your passion deep inside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and dance, come and dance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You are here so take my hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join my now as we dance and dream all night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To our goal we run</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight, dancing tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Following the sun</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex (Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, Erin, Jan, Lafayette, Maria, Theodosia)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Dancing tonight)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is she holding that note?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how does she have the lung capacity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My dance tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Dancing tonight)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Woah~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their voices are amazing” Eliza said as a couple of the performers stepped off stage, reemerging with stuff in their hands</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Datte Datte Aa Mujou (But, But, Oh how heartless)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This song has a bit more focus on choreography, so yeah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhCG7OKAy0Y</p><p>English Cover:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7fy0U4AQ6c</p><p>Dance reference:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzF0v9Wlvtk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they holding? Some prop? What’s its purpose? What-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Eliza said sharply. Her husband’s face flushed and he shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has a similar feel to the previous song,” Peggy muttered, though this song seemed more slow-paced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hold them dear, these days we have spent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>For I fear that they’ve reached their end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Although fate means well, it’s not hard to tell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That we have to say farewell</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia, Lafayette, Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I would wait!” through my tears, I cry,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I swear I would wait for you my whole life”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron slipped an arm around Theo’s waist, pulling her close. He would have waited a million years for her, and she knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Though the frozen winds try to tear us apart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I won’t forget those words deep within my heart</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once you told me why you still believed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That you’d search the world through for what you need</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their formation is really clean,” Alexander said with slightly widened eyes. His fellow soldiers nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you really think you can live that way?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin, Maria, Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Never stopping to rest each day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really cool,” Peggy said to her sisters, who nodded in agreement. The choreography was really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodoisa, Lafayette, Peggyi]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On your own</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also cool,” Angelica added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Alex, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I worry so</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But I’ll pray for you, all alone… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, they’re fans. Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ah, how cruel! Could this world really be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Such a heartless place of tragedy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they do that?!” Marty was, of course, referring to the fan spin the performers had just done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but that was pretty neat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t care if it’s true!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Something brought me back to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Sarah’s humble opinion, this songs choreography was the best of the..well, only three songs they’d seen so far, but the point still stood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And that’s all that I could ever need</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin, Maria, Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, I beg, don’t give up just yet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t ever let your heart dye to black</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James glanced awkwardly down at his clothes, which were all black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Was that really you I say “goodbye” too?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>For your smile seemed so cruel</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Alex, Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Say you’ll wait, say you’ll wait for me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodosia leaned into her husband’s embrace. She could remember that promise she’d made years ago, to wait. They both did, and now they were happily married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In your eyes I gaze, not a word I speak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Many days you’ve been gone, but I’ll always hold on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Through our memories and dreams, you can still live on</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theo]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t know what paths may lie ahead</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But I hope better things await you yet</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington silently admired their marching formation. Not even some of his own soldiers had that kind of discipline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you really think you can live this way?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Honoka, Kotori, Nozomi]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not a single look back each day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Alex, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On your own</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hanayo, Nico, Maki]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I miss you so</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza held back a sigh. Alexander was just...relentless, non-stop. He didn’t wait for anything or anyone, even his own family. Though she could kind of understand, Eliza wished he was better about pacing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But I’ll wait for you all alone...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah, how cruel! Could this world really seek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To bring end to this life’s tragedy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to know how they’re doing that,” Maria whispered, seeing the fan spin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If that’s true why was I ever taken from your side?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What a tempting, teasing, heartless world</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Until the end of time, I’ll wait for you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you really have to leave?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tell me we will, say we’ll meet again</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m always here with you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll pray for you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, take care on your way!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll wait</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Aaron would say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You have to promise to come back to me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, farewell, until we meet again</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah, how cruel! Could this world really be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Such a heartless place of tragedy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t care if it’s true!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Something brought me back to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Alex, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And that’s all that I could ever need</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah, how cruel! Could this world really seek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To bring end to this life’s tragedy?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If that’s true why was I ever taken from your side?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What a tempting, teasing, heartless world</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I really liked that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed with Sarah as the fans were taken off stage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LOVELESS WORLD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIpOk5xApwY</p><p>Cover:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1htruSDV774</p><p>Choreography:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi5knS-X0kE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Erin, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone almost didn’t realize the song had started. The only indication was that the performers were in position, and the sound of a creaking door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Look at me,” I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My heart screams till its voice finally breaks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hoped and dreamed you’d stay here with me, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But we’re torn apart by the cruel hands of fate</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled thinly. It seemed like Martha had been alive not that long ago, even thought it had been years since she’d died. He wished she hadn’t been taken from him so soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look at me, “ I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which one is really me, I’ve never known</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiss me once more and I’ll set off for a lonely place, my very own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LOVELESS WORLD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is-is that fire!” Eliza yelped.</p><p> </p><p>She was, of course, referring to the colums of fire shooting up from the objects lining the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Maria, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why would I want to know warmth and love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When I’m to go back to the place where I was?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Peggy, Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cold and alone, there was no sign of light; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Those days carried on like the longest of nights</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Erin, Theodosia (Alex, Maria, Eliza) {Jan, Peggy, Lafayette}]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then, I never knew how it felt to love before</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And be loved, too)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The harmonies are so good,” Marty muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But as it grew, my heartache just burned even more</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{What could I do?}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love is fire untamed, a forbidden flame</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look at me,” I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My heart screams till its voice finally breaks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hoped and dreamed you’d stay here with me, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But we’re torn apart by the cruel hands of fate</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Look at me,” I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which one is really me, I’ve never known</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiss me once more and I’ll set off for a lonely place, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>my very own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LOVELESS WORLD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this song just a bundle of cheer,” Peggy said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Erin, Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where are you now? It was long ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That we shared the dreams and the life we had known</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Maria, Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wishes seem foolish when they don’t come true; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>If magic were real, I would be next to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>John couldn’t help relating just a little. It was quite an impossible wish, but he wished he could be with Alexander the way Eliza could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan, Peggy, Lafayette (Angelica, Erin, Theodosia) {Alex, Maria, Eliza}]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every second hurt, but I smiled through the pain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I tried to hide)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Through your cold words, how long could I go on that way?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{My love never died}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Angelica sighed. It had been years since she introduced Alexander and Eliza to each other, but seeing them together still hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Love is fire untamed, an eternal flame</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want to forget…I don’t want to let go…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’re pulled apart, but I still hold you close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though it will mean that I can’t go back, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve set my whole mind on moving ahead</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I want to forget…I don’t want to let go…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which one is my choice, I don’t know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Although I pray for bright skies ahead</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know I’ll find darkness instead - </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LOVELESS WORLD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin and Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, it won’t die, no, it won’t die; That forbidden fire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Aaron shared a smile. Their alternate selves were amazing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria and Eliza (Peggy and Lafayette)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Still it burns in me from deep inside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And somehow)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Maria gave Eliza a shy smile, which was returned with a reassuring one. Peggy and Lafayette grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin and Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can feel you close</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria and Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here and now, you’re who I want to hold</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy and Lafayette (Erin and Theodosia)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even though, tomorrow, I’ll leave it behind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(all this, I know)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know we keep saying this, but they are so good,” Sarah said, getting nods from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want to forget…I don’t want to let go…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’re pulled apart, but I still hold you close</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Angelica spared a super quick glance at Alex. He had his arm around Eliza’s shoulders, and she was leaning into his side.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she’d made the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though it will mean that I can’t go back; </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve set my whole mind on moving ahead</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want to forget…I don’t want to let go…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which one is my choice, I don’t know</b>
</p><p> </p><p>John sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Although I pray for bright skies ahead, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know I’ll find darkness instead -</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica, Alex, Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LOVELESS WORLD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin, Theodosia, Maria, Eliza, Peggy, Lafayette (Angelica, Alex, Jan)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look at me,” I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My heart screams till its voice finally breaks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Oh yeah~)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hoped and dreamed you’d stay here with me,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Ah~)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But we’re torn apart by the cruel hands of fate</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But we’re torn apart by the cruel hands of fate)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Martha marveled at the talent and voices of these girls. They must have put a lot of effort to be this good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Ah~ Ah~)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look at me,” I say - “No, don’t look this way!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which one is really me, I’ve never known</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Woo~ yeah yeah)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiss me once more and I’ll close the door</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope you find bright skies ahead</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I pray you won’t forget)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So into darkness, I head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I’ll love you to the end)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A lonely place, my very own</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LOVELESS WORLD</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mermaid Festa Vol 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZvKlzA1lCg</p><p>Cover(s) used:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF3J-WVyv94<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8VvnAYQF_E<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FLR7-HJ7Uc<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUT62fBOYnM</p><p>Dance Reference:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjhBUPz-gIc</p><p>There are multiple covers used because the main over I'm using, from the first link, didn't actually use the full song, so I cobbled together bits from the other three covers to fill that section</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No! Don’t let go now,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am feeling hot like a summer day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This seems like a fun song,” Maria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria, Theodosia, Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every now and then, when I’m asleep, in my dreams you will appear</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I confess, whispering in your ear.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Angelica, Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will close my eyes, letting out a sigh, knowing you’re the one to blame</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fading into the sea, I will disappear.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else love the ocean?” John asked. Several people nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza, Jan, Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Am I diving into love? Tell me could it be.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Secrets that I hide, my true identity</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can’t admit, although I truly want to say</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled slightly. Her husband had a lot of ideas, opinions, he was just too scared to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If I speak up, I will fade away;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>a mermaid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like that mythical creature?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” James said to Thomas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Promise that it’s true, the waves brought me to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron remembered when he and Theo had met on that boat trip to New York. They’d become interested in one another almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Even though it'll end, will you let me have this dance?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Although our summer might not last, the waves remain,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When our voices fade, and our time is spent, they’ll wash away the pain</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alarmed, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re nervous, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I figured it out,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and the moment I turn around,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am feeling hot.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy did a hair flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like a summer day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex, Angelica, Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So I want you here and I want you close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What do you already know?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lighten up, can’t you take a joke</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a pointed look to Aaron, who just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza, Jan, Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Excuses can get boring fast</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But that’s so like you to do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tension keeps growing but excitement doesn’t pass</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria, Erin, Theo]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symbols scratched out in the land</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Packed in place with sand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why not look again it might read “I love you”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha leaned her head against her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What will you do? Will you run when you realize?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t look at me like you had no clue!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next we will cuddle in the sand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll get to feel the land</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before I drift away, our love is beginning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And if you’re good you’ll let me go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t hold me close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You can storm all day, or pray and pray</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It won’t change my destiny</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alarmed, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jan]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re nervous, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satisfaction stays</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will never be satisfied,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angelica thought, though she had no idea where that came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Never close but far away</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Show me something more</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What are you waiting for?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Alexander stared pointedly at Aaron, who pointedly ignored him in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Angelica]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That was fun</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We’ll see each other again, right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf sure hoped he’d be able to see his own friends again as well, since he was going back to France. It was a choice he wishes he didn’t have to make </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll miss you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This might be the last time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goodbye</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can’t see you anymore…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>See ya</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>a mermaid;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Promise that it’s true, the waves brought me to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza and Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even though it'll end, will you let me have this dance?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza and Peggy smiled at each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Although our summer might not last, the waves remain,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When our voices fade, and our time is spent, they’ll wash away the pain</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, why was that move so cool?” said Marty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re alarmed, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re nervous, are you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes I figured it out,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and the moment I turn around,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Maria]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will hear the sound</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Of our summer love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will hear the sound</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No don’t let go now,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am feeling hot like a summer day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Goodbye</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Psychic Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cover used:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBssdXEgSuM</p><p>Original Song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPckSRoW0T4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: Well, folks, I think a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Peggy: Who’s ready for the Sub/small groups showcase!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowd cheers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eliza: That’s wonderful. Without further ado, Alex, Erin, Theo, do your thing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other six performers left the stage, leaving behind the three aforementioned people</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Theodosia: Well, are you ready? Let’s go!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They got into position as the cheers quieted down, only to start back up with the opening instrumental.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Who are you to judge? Fix that attitude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’d never say such things to you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wandering around, looking for some fun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not knowing where I might end up, and --</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we going to get more of their individual voices? Because I’m all for that.” said Sarah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t recognize where I’m standing now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wander through an unknown town</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia (Erin)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can’t recall my name </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(eh?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex (Theodosia)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can’t recall my age </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(No way!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amnesia?” James frowned. It certainly seemed like it, but he got the feeling it really wasn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin (Alex)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The gamblers have gathered here </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Theo is here, too!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia (Erin)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All these lights shining bright, take the night to our future far beyond the stars</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Changing up, they form a beautiful but strange… Illusion </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I’m so confused)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are their voices so goood,” Maria staged whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC FIRE, everyone, let’s go! (Woohoo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Inside my head it’s picture-picture perfect and (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Danger is what pleases me the most</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There’s a fire raging in my heart (Ah… hi, hi, hi, hi!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Calling you, I am trying to reach out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want us to connect… so notice me!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Be spontaneous, that’s what people say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I tried but then I ran away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you want to make all your dreams come true</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This system will make sure they happen</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burr in a nutshell,” Lafayette said, getting an eyeroll from said man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Is this all a trick? That’s just what it seems</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This city feels just like a dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex (Theodosia and Erin)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I might just not exist (Alex!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin (Theodosia and Alex)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Analysis dismissed (Erin!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia (Erin and Alex)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A juggler who’s selling dreams (Theodosia!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex (Theodosia)]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will scream, I will shout, please come out, I’m begging you to open up the door</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t believe the things they told you, it’s a false… solution (Harasho!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC DARLING, can you feel my love? (Woohoo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I gotta say, it’s roma-romanesque you know (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t care how many times it takes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Energy is running through my veins (Ah…. BiBiBiBiBiBiBi!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charging up, I am searching everywhere</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m on the hunt for you, are you aware?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC FIRE, everyone let’s go</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Picture-picture perfect, don’t you know?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s so roma-romanesque to me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelica was honestly just vibing to the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC DARLING, can you feel my love?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s a picture perfect kind of love</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s so roma-romanesque to me!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Let’s fall in love!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Alex]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC FIRE, everyone, let’s go!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Erin]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Inside my head it’s picture-picture perfect and</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Theodosia]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Danger is what pleases me the most</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[All]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There’s a fire raging in my heart</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PSYCHIC DARLING, can you feel my love? (Woohoo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I gotta say, it’s roma-romanesque you know (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t care how many times it takes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Energy is running through my veins (Ah…. BiBiBiBiBiBiBi!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charging up, I am searching everywhere</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m on the hunt for you, so best beware</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>